


Transference

by Cynara



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynara/pseuds/Cynara





	Transference

Transference

by Cynara

* * *

Jim went to the door, waiting, for a change, to open it after the person knocked. He looked at the shapely woman in confusion. "Hello?""

"You really don't recognize me? 'Don't know to be complemented or insulted." She stepped inside before Jim closed the door. Taking in the loft, "Looks like you've learned how to decorate. Finally."

"Chuck?" Jim looked up and down the 'woman'.

"Charlene. Don't look so shocked. It's not like I've come back from the dead." She stared at Jim. "Nice that you looked me up."

"Ch--arlie. When did you..."

"Transition? Lose my mind? " She sat on the couch, arranging herself prettily.

Just then the lock jingled and the door pushed open. "Jim, I... Oh, didn't know you had company." Blair gave her a quick look and started for his room.

"It's not like that. Anymore." She looked up Jim appreciatively.

Jim blanched slightly, but otherwise didn't react. "How was the University today?"

"Good. Nice meeting you,"

"Charlene."

"Charlene." Blair headed into the kitchen and then into his room.

"He's certainly good-looking."

Jim looked down, jaw jumping.

"So you've noticed." She got up from the couch, giving Jim a peck on the lips. "I'll leave you two alone." Charlie smiled as Jim went rigid. She let herself out. Jim dropped heavily to the couch, not even bothering to lock the door.

* * *

Jim double-taked as he drove past the little bistro. Pulling into the first parking space, he ran back to look through the plate glass window. However had... He tried to get a grip. Blair was a grown man and could date as he pleased. Just because Charlene used to be Chuck didn't mean Jim could keep her away from Sandburg.

Not without admitting everything. And it still wouldn't be right. With one last look, he turned back to the truck.

"I'm glad you tracked me down to my office."

"Couldn't help myself." Her hand stroked over Blair's. "You've got such strong hands."

Blair smiled and blushed. "What would you do if I admired you legs?"

"Offer you a closer look."

Blair swallowed.

"If they weren't painting my place."

"We could..." Blair cut off when he thought about Jim. "Rain check?"

"You don't want to tell Jim about us?"

"We have a house rule."

"Really?" Charlie circled the rim of her drink with a finger.

A rule that didn't apply to Jim. Not that he took advantage of that very often. He watched Charlene's tongue dart out to moisten her lips. Maybe it was all the signals she was sending. Maybe it was knowing that Jim had been 'there' before. As he stood he tossed down enough money for the bill and reached for her hand. "Come on."

Charlene smiled as they exited.

* * *

Blair almost had second thoughts when he saw the truck parked by the loft. Jim was going to know _everything_. And then Blair just didn't care. Running around the car he opened the passenger door and gave Charlene a hand.

When he got inside, the loft was dark. Made cautious by the thought of finding Jim watching TV, he carefully escorted her into his room.

"Let me guess. Jim's home." She whispered it softly as she sat on the bed, legs crossed and shoulders thrown back.

"Is that a problem?"

She pointed a foot, dangling the heel before lifting the knee. She smiled as Blair removed the shoe before it could drop.

Blair stroked the stocking clad foot, hands sliding further up the leg.

"You'll need to compare the two."

His right hand drifted to the other leg as his left braced on the bed as he stood. Leaning in and down he kissed her, his hand coming up to cup the back over her head. Skipping over the skirt, the other coursed up.

She pulled on Blair's shirt and started unbuttoning from the bottom. Switching to one-handed, the other hand caressed stomach and chest. Finished, she pushed the shirt open. Charlene stroked and dragged over the revealed furred flesh before dropping the shirt to the floor.

Leaning over her, Blair got into the bed. He undid her blouse, kissing a trail lower and lower. Lifting her, he tossed it aside. Groin insistent against her thigh, he cupped the still restrained breasts, before his hands slid to release the hooks.

Jim lay face down in the pillow, trying to think away his erection as he listened to the sounds below. Blair was willfully making out with Charlie, knowing full well he could hear every detail.

Both were making breathy, panting noises as hands and mouths clutched, kneaded, kissed and suckled the other's heaving chest.

Charlene pressed her thigh harder against the burning heat. "You're overdressed." Dragging a finger down his sternum and stomach, she pulled down the zipper.

"What the hell are you doing, Sandburg?!?!" As the door shuddered at its harsh treatment, Jim was mesmerized by Blair's bare ass and weeping cock.

"Been that long, Jimmy?" Charlene looked up from the bed bare-breasted. With a parting fondle, she got out of bed. Blair reached for her, and she leaned down for an impassioned kiss. Then she pulled away, straightening her skirt. Finding her bra and blouse she put them on, slipped into her shoes and picked up her stockings. She slid out of the room past Jim.

Blair flipped a blanket over himself. "What the fuck did it look like!? What's up with you barging in here?! You couldn't have not known; you just had to wait didn't you?" Blair breathed hard, stopping the flow of words. "Get out of my room!"

Jim did as he was told, closing the french doors and locking the front door. He had just gotten to the foot of the stairs when he heard the muffled sounds of Blair's climax. Climbing into bed, he beat off to the jumble in his mind.

* * *

Over the course of the next few days Blair and Jim returned to an even keel. Mostly. Jim acknowledged, to himself, that he was jealous. Blair, still a bit perturbed, made a point of mentioning Charlene "in passing". A chill descended as they went through the motions of everything being shipshape.

Jim was watching TV, his eyes glazing over a little. He didn't even notice anyone at the door until the knock. He got off the couch, turning off whatever show had been playing. He went to the door and opened it.

"Charlie?"

"You always were a smart one. Can I come in?"

"Blair's not here."

Charlene slid in past Jim. "So, we never did get to talk. What have you been doing with yourself? Other than the cop thing."

"Not much. What about you?" Jim looked at her, clearly measuring the present against the past.

"I got tired of pretending. First I thought it was the secrecy, so I left the military. I was just as out of place 'out' as I had been in the service."

"This was your answer?"

Charlene smiled. "Transitioning was tough, not being able to use any of my references. I've always worked well under pressure. Did you do anything after coming out from the jungle besides becoming a cop?"

"I got married."

Her eyes went wide. "I knew you dabbled..."

Jim just stared. "And I got divorced."

"Let me guess. It was her idea." Charlene put a hand on Jim's chest. "You were trying to go straight, again. Bet the sex was hot. For her anyway. Decided to put the stallion in the stable, so she proposed. How long did it last?"

"Awhile."

"What happened? Did your interest flag?" Charlene's hand stroked down Jim's chest.

"What about Blair?" It didn't take a detective to see where this line of questioning was heading.

"We're not _that_ close." She moaned pleasurably as Jim latched on like a drowning man. Her hands reached up to Jim's, guiding them down lower before running hers up his arms and exploring his torso.

Jim kissed across the finely made-up jaw and down the slim neck, past and present merging. The curves might be new but this was Chuck, deceptively delicate as a man. He let himself be led upstairs.

Clothes melted away as Charlene stripped Jim to the waist and Jim reciprocated. His thumbs stroked along the faint scars before he dipped down to kiss the rounded breast. Charlene teased his nipples with light fingertips before skimming inside his waistband. Pants shortly dropped.

"You still have supplies?" Charlene redirected Jim's hands while he nodded at the nightstand. Pushing him onto the bed she opened the drawer. Pulling out the needed items she crawled over Jim, the hem of her skirt just missing him. "Guess it hasn't been as long as all that," she whispered, setting the items on the bed. She leaned in close, pulling back at the last moment. "Roll over. I'll give you a massage."

Jim complied, sighing as hands dug into the knots of his back and lips soothed his neck. He couldn't keep from rocking as the hands worked down his spine and over his buttocks. "OH." The probing finger knew exactly where to go.

He bit off the whimper when it left as he recognized the sound of a zipper and fabric hitting the floor. He started to roll over as he was transfixed by two returning fingers. He bucked against them, moaning as they pulled away. He heard the rip of the condom packet, torn between satisfying his guest and pleading for her to continue. He relaxed as three fingers plunged into him.

Thighs slipped over Jim's as the fingers pulled free to be replaced by something more substantial. Charlene ground into Jim, breasts tight against his back. "So good."

Jim moaned, awash in sensation. Ass filled, back draped, chest stroked he was splitting apart. Pushed to the edge and reeled in, he dived deeper and deeper. The pumping hand launched him. His ascent too rapid he passed out as he breached the surface.

Charlene jerked a few last times before slumping. Carefully pulling back, she stripped off the condom and dropped it in the trash. Rolling Jim onto his side, Charlene got comfortable and went to sleep.

* * *

Jim woke up feeling well fucked. Opening his eyes he was startled by seeing his own room. "Charlene?" His eyes drifted past the pert bosom, slim waist and curvaceous hips to the length between 'her' legs. _It_ was already mostly awake, jutting away from the equally hairless balls beneath.

"Jame." Charlene looked at the confusion in Jim's eyes. "I guess I should go." A hand clamped around her wrist. "Touch it."

Jim followed the command, dropping the wrist as Charlene's head flew back when his thumb rubbed over the glans. His grip tightened, stopping the pleasure sounds.

"Want to play rough?"

"I thought you became a woman." His hand resumed its caress. The thought that Blair 'knew' tangled with half-formed visions of Sandburg and Charlene.

"I did. I just decided I didn't want to be castrated." A hand closed over Jim's. "How's about that fuck you expected to give me last night?" Cock released, Charlene stretched over to plunder Jim's mouth.

Jim moaned as his hand scrambled for the lube, breasts against his chest, erections dueling. Finger slick he shoved it into Charlene. Quickly he had the muscles stretched.

"You sure know how to show a girl a good time." Charlene pulled away to retrieve a condom from the drawer. Opening the foil, she rolled it down and gave it a sheen of lube.

Jim gasped as Charlene slid down tightly. "Blair--" A finger stilled his lips.

"I don't kiss and tell. Does it bother you? Or just make you bothered?" Jim thrashed up, and Charlene fell forward. "Oh yeah! Give it to me. Jaam it, jaam it, jimmy me." She pushed up from Jim to better rear back.

Jim fondled the incongruous chest as he fucked, naked cock hot against his stomach. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes but didn't fall. Wishing for a different chest over him, his hand drifted down to stroke the interloping phallus. Envious, he made it proxy for the one he'd only glimpsed. He covered Charlene's mouth with his other hand.

Blair closed the door gingerly, toeing off his shoes as quietly as he could. Looking at the approaching dawn he headed into the kitchen.

Sandburg was downstairs, and Jim was sunk deep in Charlene. "You've got to keep quiet." Taking the hand down he worked to bring her off as speedily as possible. Jim came as the cum landed on his chest. Rolling them, he pulled out, hastily tossing the condom into the trash.

Charlene looked up smokily as Jim pulled on boxers and wiped off his chest. Looking down, he grabbed a t-shirt. "Stay put."

Blair smiled when he saw Jim, laughing at the clueless scowl Jim gave him. "'Got some last night." He took in the antsy look. "She's still here? Anyone I know?"

"Sandburg."

"I know, I'm out of here just as soon as I grab some breakfast." At that his bagels came up. "I'd offer to make coffee, but you'll probably sleep in." Blair popped into his room and came back out with some clothes. Tossing the warm bagels on top, he padded back to the door, slipped on his shoes, scooped up and on his backpack and left.

Jim slumped.

"Can I come down now?" Charlene stepped down the stairs wrapped in one of Jim's shirts.

Jim continued in his daze as Charlene stepped into the bathroom. Shaking out of it, Jim went up stairs and gathered the strewn clothing. Coming back downstairs he rapped on the door and pushed the bundle at Charlene. "Get dressed and get out."

"You always this much of a gentleman?"

Jim walked away from the taunt, going upstairs to strip the bed. How could he have not known? That Blair... He pushed away the questions. Clearly Blair didn't want to talk about it.

* * *

Blair looked at the tasteful apartment, the scent of new paint clear even to him. "They did good work."

"'Pays to use professionals." She lead him further inside. "But you're not here to get decorating ideas."

Blair swallowed. "No." His pants already felt tight.

"Good. I'd hate to think I'd misjudged you." Charlene played with the hair peeking from his shirt with a fingertip before stepping closer.

Blair pulled her close and kissed her hard. The kiss became more languid and drawn out as his hands transversed Charlene's body. "They finish your room?"

Charlene pulled Blair along, flipping on a switch by the door. The dim lights played over the muted colors. The centerpiece, as it were, was the large brass bed.

Blair undressed Charlene to her skirt, lavishing attention on her breasts and down to her navel, before backing her to the bed.

Charlene grabbed him by the shirt, wrapping her legs behind his knees while she unbuttoned. Her hands stroked over Blair's chest before stripping away his pants. "A present?" She pressed along the tented boxers.

Blair held on before pushing her into the bed, touching madly as he settled over her. His hands traced up the nylon covered legs until he found the stocking tops and skinned them off.

Jim felt foolish as he rode up in the elevator. For however long this lasted, he'd have to be civil if he didn't want to piss off Blair. So here he was bearing a peace offering, hoping that what worked on Chuck wouldn't be rejected by Charlene.

Blair worked on the skirt's zipper, hands kneading her cheeks as they rocked. The mound under him started to feel different.

"What the hell?!"

Jim ran out of the elevator as the doors opened, recognizing Blair's voice, and hearing his rapid heart rate. The locked door at the end of the hall was barely noticed as he knocked it from its hinges.

Blair looked backwards, his boxers still around his knees. At the shift on the bed, he turned around to stare at Charlene.

Jim was stunned by Blair's bare ass and then shook out to find the intruder. When he only found two heartbeats beyond his own, he relaxed slightly.

"You better be planning on replacing that door." Charlene swung her legs out and sat on the edge of the bed, erection bobbing.

"Jim." Blair squeaked as he saw his roommate, and finally pulled up his boxers. He got off the bed and found his pants, eyes looking over Charlene. Blair finally turned to Jim as 'she' shimmied.

"You knew." He started poking Jim in the chest, his own still bare. "You knew and didn't tell me."

Jim looked at the heaving hair-covered chest and tried to catch his breath. "I didn't know until--" He cut off his words.

"What was this, a 'lesson'?" He paused, catching Jim's last utterance. "'Until' what? What _else_ aren't you telling me?"

Jim tried to resist the eyes boring into him. "I didn't know that she was still..." Blair kept staring at him. "Until we slept together."

Blair's eyes flashed before he turned. Charlene had pulled on a robe but left it open. She was sitting and smiling coyly.

"You slept with her?! You found out and you _still_ slept with her? Slept with her and _didn't_ _tell_ me?" Blair turned and whirled back. "What the hell were you thinking?" As he burnt down, "Hadn't you slept with her before?"

"I was still Charles back then. Unless someone is getting naked, I suggest you take this home." Charlene finally tied the robe. "And Jim? Pick up my door. I'll send you the bill."

Blair picked up his shirt from the floor as they left, Jim having already picked up his shoes.

* * *

Blair was fuming. "Why _didn't_ you _tell_ me?"

"Right. 'Blair, I slept with your girlfriend and she fucked me up the ass like old times.'"

"Why would you even do it? First, not tell me I'm dating an old _boy_ friend, and then _sleep_ with her?!"

"Why were you _dating_ her?"

Blair stood broadsided by the question.

"Why did _I_ sleep with her? I _shouldn't_ have, I know that. I _knew_ that."

"And you still did it." Blair sat down. "Did you like it?"

Jim looked at Blair.

"Were you being metaphorical?"

"What does it matter? But yeah, I like getting fucked." Jim went into the kitchen. "I thought you knew." He rushed to complete the thought. "That Charlene... well, you know."

"You thought I was gay?!"

Jim closed his eyes.

"Or that I really will fuck anything?! Is that it?" Blair pressed into Jim's space. "You really are a pig." Blair stormed for his room, shutting the door loudly.

"No. I know you won't sleep with just anyone." Jim headed upstairs, wondering if he'd be met by an empty loft when he awoke.

The End


End file.
